


Welcome to Hagalaz

by LenSS80



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic cock, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mind Meld, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 16:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenSS80/pseuds/LenSS80
Summary: Commander Shepard needs information in her fight against the collectors. The Shadow Broker has that information, and she is willing to give it over. Granting she get's what she wants in return..





	Welcome to Hagalaz

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Commander. I don't like the idea of you going in alone,” Ashley Williams said, while she leaned up against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest, watching Shepard put on her black and red N7 armor.

“I'm not all alone, Ash. I have this-" Shepard shows off her Carnifex sidearm before making sure it's loaded and secure, and then putting it in the gun belt around her waist.

“That's not what I mean, and you know it. Why can't anyone go with you? You should demand to take at least one of us.”

“You know, I'm not really in any position to make demands here, Ash. Besides, the Shadow Broker is doing  _ me  _ a service. I can't believe he said yes without asking anything in return.”

“Yeah, that's another good reason that this is a really bad idea, Shepard. Did you actually talk to him? Or it? Whatever it is I heard it's hideous…”

“We need this intel, Ash. He has promised me access to a whole terminal of information. Information about the Collectors.” 

Shepard straps on the last piece her armor and places a hand on her XO's shoulder. “Relax LC, we really need this. Besides, I'm going to be totally fine. I will keep my omni-tool on at all times, and you guys will be ready to jump to my rescue, right?” 

Shepard winked at her friend, making Ashley smile back at her.

“Believe me, Skipper. We will be ready.”

* * *

As Shepard stepped out of the shuttle where Ashley and Garrus were waiting heavily armed, she was stopped by a big locked door. She tried knocking several times but to no avail. She brought up her omni-tool, scanning the door to check for hidden ways to open it. Nothing. Shepard turned around and was ready to go back to the shuttle when she heard the familiar _ whooshing  _ from behind her back.

“Welcome, Commander Shepard. Please follow me,” A small drone said as it flew in front of her face. Shepard followed it into a large circular room, with screens and panels on both sides. In the middle there was a big interface, a console with lots of controls.

_ The broker’s lair... _

Shepard followed the drone carefully into the room. She kept her eyes moving to make sure she would get a feel of the room, her surroundings, and any potential danger. Her hand ready to draw her gun at a second's notice.

"Please follow me, Commander," the drone said again, and Shepard continued to follow it. She was lead over to a big black leather couch on the right side of the room.

“Please wait here. The Shadow Broker will be with you soon.”

“Okay…”

Shepard surveilled the room one more time before she sat down and leaned back into the couch. She wanted to place her legs on the table but figured the Broker probably didn't approve of that. Suddenly she heard a door open from her right, and she could hear clinking of boots on the marble floor. She quickly turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight. It was an asari walking towards her. She was dressed in a white and blue suit, a suit that Shepard noticed was clinging to her very good looking body.

_ Must be the broker’s assistant... _

Shepard stood up and straightened her back.

"Commander Shepard. Welcome to Hagalaz,” the asari said with a voice so soft and kind, making Shepard pay attention to every letter spoken. The asari looked young, but Shepard was by no means an expert on determining asari age. It was in fact rather difficult, but the freckles under her eyes combined with her very innocent looks made her seem young. And she was most definitely very  _ very _ beautiful.

"Thank you, Miss...?" Shepard extended a hand in greeting.

"Liara." 

Liara's gloved hand squeezed Shepard's and their eyes met for a second. Her deep blue eyes were the most beautiful Shepard had ever seen. She was sure of it. Liara didn't release Shepard's hand straight away, instead, she rubbed her thumb over her knuckles, while a grin spread on her face. 

"Please sit." She suddenly said, gesturing for Shepard to sit back down on the couch. 

Shepard obeyed. She found it very hard not to. And she certainly failed when she tried to take her eyes of this beautiful and mysterious Liara.

For the first time in a long time, Shepard felt something stir up inside her. She wanted the presence of this asari. Wanted to keep talking to her and to get to know her. Actually, she wanted very much to kiss her, to find out what she tastes like and feel her bare skin against...

_ Drop it...  _

Shepard shook herself and forced her eyes away, looking casually around the room instead.

_ What is she doing here on this piece of crap ship anyway? Maybe she’s been abducted, forced to work here for the broker as his personal assistant. Or even worse, his slave. _

“I was told you came here for Intel on the Collectors, Commander. We have a terminal ready for you.” Liara said, pulling Shepard out of her thoughts. And then the asari smiled, oh Shepard did not miss that smile.

“Great... I'm just a little confused. I was expecting the Shadow Broker himself, or it or... whatever...” Shepard rubbed her neck awkwardly, starting to feel a bit hot in this damn armor.

“You will meet the Broker later. Right now I am here to see to it that you both get what you want…”

There it was. What he wants in return. Of course, he wasn't doing this for charity. 

“Yeah about that. I was never told what he wants in return.”

The asari scooped closer to Shepard on the couch, so close that their thighs were touching and the closeness sent a shiver down Shepard’s spine. It felt like her skin burned where their bodies touched, even through the thick armor she was wearing. Liara laid a hand on the middle of Shepard's thigh and she could feel her fingers digging in. 

Shepard had to swallow. Mouth suddenly very, very dry.

“Oh, I believe I know exactly what the Broker wants...” Liara leaned in and purred in Shepard's ear, making the usually cool-headed Spectre squirm in her seat. Her stomach started to flutter wildly and when the asari's hand slid further up and to the inside of her thigh, a jolt went down her spine and started a low throbbing feeling between her legs.

“I...” Shepard stuttered, amazed at how easy this young, sweet asari had made her feel so aroused in just a few minutes. She had to swallow down a groan when Liara's hand suddenly disappeared from her thigh. The armor she was wearing now seemed like a bad idea. It was hot as hell inside it.

“Are you feeling a bit hot, Commander?” Liara teased while standing up and walking around the table. “You seem a bit... hmm... flustered?”

Shepard felt her face turn red and she repositioned her legs again.

"Ehh... I'm fine, Miss. I just want to get this over with. The I-Intel...?" She could not say a thing more when her breath was stopped short by the sight in front of her. Liara was standing with her back against her and she bent over, giving Shepard a very good look of her ass as she picked up something from the table.

"Please follow me over here," Liara said while turning her head and casting a glance over her shoulder.

Shepard had to swallow before she managed to stand up and do as she was told. She followed Liara over to the big interface in the middle of the room, which with a few touches from the asari, turned into several smaller screens. Shepard went closer to get a better look, and her eyes widened when she saw what was on them. There were several different feeds from the Normandy. Her ship! She could see the CIC, the crew deck, Joker in the cockpit...

"Is this live? How?"

"Yes. The broker knows everything about everyone in this galaxy, Commander."

What Shepard saw next stopped her breath again. "M-my cabin??" She got angry. This was not okay.

"Oh. That…" Liara moved to stand behind her, both her arms were on Shepard's sides and she could feel the asari's breasts pressed against her back.

"That is for me, Commander," she purred against Shepard's ear.

"F-for you? Why do you need a live-feed from my cabin?" 

Shepard turned around and was now face to face with the asari. Her big blue eyes were sparkling in the light reflecting from the monitors and Shepard could swear she would probably get lost in them if she stared for too long.

_ But no, not now Shep. Get a fucking grip. _

"I like to watch you, Commander," Liara leaned in and breathed. 

She was so close her breath skimmed Shepard's lips, sending a shockwave through her body. Her mouth fell open, just the slightest and a low whimper escaped her. Liara's right hand trailed a finger along Shepard's wrist, up her arm and stopped on her shoulder.

Even though Shepard did not feel threatened or in danger, she had to do something about this situation. She needed to get some space, and quickly before she lost all self-control. Husks, geth or Collectors, none of them managed to make this hardened Specter lose control like this young, probably not so innocent asari. Liara was intoxicating and Shepard's body seemed to crave entirely different things than the reason she was really here. With her right arm, she quickly drew her sidearm and held it firm against the asari’s side.

"Please step away, Miss. I’m here for the Intel I was promised. Nothing more. I don't know what your Shadow Broker is up to, but I’m not going to be participating in this game." Shepard said with a stern voice. Even though she was angry, she had to physically hold herself back from leaning just an inch forward and taste those plump purple lips...

Liara blinked once, batting her lashes, but then she threw her arms up in mock surrender, "Fine, Commander. You will get your information. I just want to show you something first. Then you will be free to look through that information."

Shepard did not withdraw her gun, but Liara did not seem to mind. She took one step away from the Spectre, creating space the human surely needed, but not wanting. She unclasped a buckle on her suit, granting access to a zipper. Liara then slowly pulled the zipper down, and Shepard could not help follow it. It trailed from the top of her neck down between her breasts, towards the middle of her thighs revealing bit by bit of her blue skin. When the zipper opened over her breasts, Shepard realized Liara wasn’t wearing any underwear. She had to bite her lip, hard, to stop from reaching out and touch.

Liara grabbed Shepard's free hand and led it towards her mouth, trapping one finger between her teeth and pulled off her black glove. She dropped it down between their bodies and when her eyes met the Commander’s she could see the hunger and lust in them burning, while her jaw was slack open.

"I was watching you earlier... on the monitor-" That damn sweet, sexy voice again, undoing Shepard. Liara placed Shepard’s hand on her stomach, pressing her palm it onto her skin before she continued. "-you had just come out of the shower. Completely naked. Let’s just say the sight made me-" She led her hand further down, sliding it past her navel and down into her hot and slick core. Shepard couldn’t stifle the moan when her fingertips got wet. "-Very,  _ very  _ wet..." 

With the last ‘wet' Shepard's fingers slid all the way down through Liara's folds and it made her groan.

“Fuck...” Shepard's breath was coming in shallow and quick as the gun slipped out of her hand. Her eyes looked down between their bodies and the sight made her automatically cup between the asari's legs, embedded her fingers in wetness. She felt herself starting to throb. The warm all too good feeling spread from her head down between her legs, almost making her legs give out under her. Shepard tried to pull away, to think of anything else than the soft, wet, warmth that engulfed her fingers. But she couldn't. She didn’t have a shred of self-control left in her.

With a wicked smile, Liara brought her hand back down to Shepard's wrist, pulling her hand away from her azure and she held it up between them, showing off the effects off her arousal on Shepard's fingers. Then Liara leaned in closer and took one of Shepard’s fingers into her sweet mouth, licking and sucking the digit clean all while she looked hungrily into the burning green eyes in front of her. A moan escaped Shepard’s throat while all she could do was watch Liara taste herself on her fingers.

_ The intel. Think of the intel. We need it... we... I need... this… _

_ Fuck! _

When Liara had finished cleaning off all of Shepard's fingers she released the last digit with a pop. She let go of her hand and stepped away.

"You are free to use the console now, Commander. If you still want to."

Liara turned around, swaying her hips while she walked away, leaving Shepard both breathless and painfully aroused. What happened next was exactly what Liara had planned…

* * *

Shepard was on her in an instant, pressing up against her back while her mouth and teeth were all over Liara's neck. The asari moaned and grinded her ass into Shepard while her hands went behind her, grabbing onto that red hair, and twining her fingers in it. Shepard cupped both her breasts, squeezing them before taking the dark purple nipples between her thumb and forefinger, lightly squeezing and drawing out beautiful sounds from the asari. 

Suddenly Liara found herself spinning around before being lifted off the ground. Shepard hands dug into her thighs in an effort to keep Liara up before she placed her on top of the large console. Shepard released her and quickly started to unclasp pieces of her armor and she threw it onto the floor.

"I thought you were only here for the Intel, Commander..." Liara teased..

“Take off that suit...” Shepard demanded.

With a wolfish smile, Liara did as she was told. Fully naked she now laid herself back onto the console, spreading her legs to show off her body and to give Shepard the view she knew she wanted. The Commander had to stop what she was doing to take in the asari's fantastic toned and sexy body before she managed to croak out a sentence.

"The Intel can wait...Fuck you are beautiful."

Suddenly Shepard was pinned down with the flash of blue biotics. Their positions had switched, and her arms were pinned to the console while her legs were pinned to the floor. Liara stepped between the legs of the naked and trapped Commander in front of her. Her grin made Shepard shiver.

"Did you like the view of my body, Commander? You certainly look like you did." 

Shepard did not manage a response when Liara's gloved hands cupped her breasts and rubbed circles around her hard nipples. Then one hand slid down between Shepard's legs, sliding all the way down through her folds and then up again to circle her clit.

“Mmm, you are already so wet for me...” Liara purred, making Shepard tremble. She bucked against her hand trying to find more friction and to make Liara continue to touch her.

"Fuck... Please don't stop." Shepard panted.

Liara didn't stop, but she slowed down the pace of her fingers and leaned in closer, making sure one of Shepard's thighs were putting pressure between her own needing legs. Liara bit down into Shepard's neck, making the Commander moan before she released her and took her mouth in a hot and needy kiss. 

Shepard whimpered into Liara’s mouth when she tasted her on her tongue. The sweet and tangy taste spread through her mouth and Shepard found she wanted more of it. She lashed her tongue against Liara’s and relished the wonderful feeling. Just before Shepard was sure she would run out of air, Liara pulled slightly away, before she captured Shepard's swollen lower lip between her teeth, biting down so hard she almost drew blood. She started moving her fingers harder and faster against Shepard's clit, while she grinded down over the Commander’s thigh, coating it with wetness.

"I have seen how you like it, Commander. How you touch yourself…" Her fingers rubbed even harder and faster, making Shepard bucking against her. She felt the familiar tensing of her abdominal muscles starting to happen, knowing she was going to come any second. There was no holding it back.

"Fuck… I-I'm gonna come.." 

Shepard threw her head back while her body tensed up. Then she released everything she had, and the cry that came from her throat made Liara even more hungry for her. Shepard was shaking and writing against her biotic restraints while her orgasm tore through her. Liara started to slow down and release some of the pressure against Shepard’s clit, watching the Commander’s now sweaty body spasm in front of her. She had the Commander right where she wanted her.

When Shepard's body stopped trembling and her breath started to slow down she opened her eyes. Liara pulled her fingers away, and took one of them up to her mouth, sucking the digit and tasting Shepard's release.

"You taste so good, Commander."

"You are going to kill me,” Shepard breathed, “Wow. That was..."

"Very, very hot," The asari purred while she removed her gloves. "Now you have managed to ruin both my underwear and my gloves..."

“You didn't wear any underwear.”

“Oh, they were ruined the moment you stepped out of the shower.”

Liara grinded her swollen and throbbing azure down hard against Shepard's thigh. The way Liara looked into Shepard’s eyes made her arousal starting up again. She was still restrained and she tried to fight it. She wanted Liara now. Wanted to touch her, to fuck her. Her orgasm had not done anything to help the burning sensation in her body.

"Do you want to be released, Commander?" Liara asked, while she continued to grind against Shepard. She moaning herself when she found the perfect friction for her clit. 

"I am going to release you. But only if you do as I say. You are supposed to pay the Broker for the information you will be getting. And right now the only one that has gotten anything from this is yourself. I have needs too."

"Please, Liara. I want to touch you…" Shepard almost pleaded, and she felt a pang of embarrassment that this young asari had made her into this desperate mess. It was usually the other way around.

Liara leaned in towards her ear again and whispered. " I was not lying when I said I had been watching you. I have seen what you do when you are alone.. in your bed. With your cock.." She bit Shepard's earlobe, while her fingers had started to rub the human’s flesh again. "I have seen how you have been jerking off.. And I have seen how you have fucked other people. I want that Commander. I want you to fuck me. Right here. And right now."

Shepard started panting, the asari's fingers rubbing and pinching her clit made her so close again she was sure she would come any second. Then Liara withdrew her hand quickly.

"Fuck.. Liara, please.."

"Then give me what I want.." She purred and stepped away from Shepard, bending herself over the console, presenting herself, while she turned her head, looking straight into Shepard's green eyes, they screamed hunger and desire. The restraints around her wrists loosened, and when she was fully free she summoned her biotics, making her biotic cock come to life. It was like having the real thing, and Shepard had been using it quite often not only with others but when she was masturbating. As Liara had been watching..

The thought made Shepard throb and pulse even harder, and when the asari let her tongue slide over her plump lips, she rushed forward, trapping her against the console, kicking her legs further apart.

"Fuck me, Shepard. Give me all you got. I have longed for this.."

Her cock slid through purple folds a couple of times, getting it soaked and drawing out whimpers from the asari. Then she lined it up at her entrance and without any hesitation she pushed inside, Liara's muscles clamping down around her, fluttering and drawing her even deeper. The feeling made Shepard cry out, and Liara had to steady herself, her hands gripping down at the console.

"Oh.. Oh.. Shepard! More.."

"Fuck, you are so tight.. so wet.."

She pulled out before she thrust inside again, brushing along Liara's front wall, making the asari cry out even louder. Shepard felt her cock start to pulse as Liara kept clenching around her. Liara raised her body up from the console, throwing her head back, making it easy for Shepard to leaned down and bite her neck, licking the folds there while they found a perfect rhythm. She cupped Liara's breasts with both hands, pinching the nipples, drawing out the most wonderful sounds Shepard had ever heard. She knew she would not be able to keep this up for much longer.

"Shit... I-I'm close.."

“Come inside me, Shepard. I want to feel you..”

Shepard thrust in one last time, burying her cock to the hilt and she screamed out into Liara's neck. Their bodies pressed together, sweaty and shaking Liara fell over the edge together with her. Her inner muscles fluttered around Shepard making her orgasm even stronger and wetness flooded out of her, running down Liara's thighs. Their shared release mixing together.

"Fuuck, that was good.. You are amazing, Liara."

Shepard withdrew and turned Liara around facing her before she buried herself inside her again while the aftershocks rode their bodies. She captured the asari's lips in a kiss and it surprised Shepard how tender it was. They kissed for what seemed like several minutes, slow-paced and tender before Shepard made a move to pull out of Liara.

"Don't.." the asari's voice was low and sweet and not in that sexy and demanding tone it had been earlier. "I need you one last time.. please." Liara pulled herself further up and pressed her legs around the Commander’s waist. Ensuring Shepard was going nowhere.

Her pleading actually made Shepard's stomach flutter and her heart swell a bit. She felt a strong feeling of affection towards this asari. She didn't want to pull away, she couldn't. Not yet. She wanted to take Liara away from this place. From the claws of the broker... Their gaze met and Shepard was sure she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life than these endless pools of blue. She leaned in and kissed her again.

While the kiss went on Liara started to grind against her cock, and Shepard felt the shaft starting to throb again, still very hard and she knew she had one more orgasm in her. She needed it. Craved it. And she needed to give Liara more pleasure. To hear her moans and whimpers. The most sexy sounds Shepard had ever heard.

She started the thrusts slowly. Pulling all the way out before slowly sliding all the way inside again, each time dragging along Liara's full and swollen front wall. She was still so tight that Shepard felt she was stretching her, making her moan loudly each time she pushed inside. Her sweet juices flowing out of her, over her cock and down her thighs.

“Yes. Just like that. more... I need... More,” the asari breathed. She grabbed Shepard's dog-tags and puller her in, devouring her mouth again as Shepard's thrusts started to grow more frantic.

When Shepard drew her head back to be able to breathe she looked straight into Liara's eyes, now pitch black. 

“Shit. Your eyes...” Shepard knew what the asari mating meld was, she had experienced it briefly before, and she nodded towards Liara, knowing what she wanted. Just that she even waited to ask for her permission made Shepard's heart beat a little bit faster and louder in her chest.

"Embrace eternity" Liara moaned out as Shepard slammed inside her, and her mind hurdled into the humans. Suddenly Shepard felt emotion after emotion of lust, desire and something else.. pouring into her. Affection, trust, wanting? She wasn't sure anymore as the physical pleasure doubled when she felt her own trusts inside herself. She pressed her breasts against Liara's as she continued to fill her, while the asari pleaded for more. She needed to be as close as she could get, needed to feel Liara's naked skin on her body. Needing her...

Liara was so deep into Shepard's mind now that the human could not tell the difference between them anymore. Where Liara ended and Shepard started was a blur. And their thoughts came fast and ragged, not sure of who they belonged to. They found a rhythm again, moving together as one. Not only one soul, but one body. Suddenly a vision flashed before their eyes, Liara was standing right here in this spot, watching Shepard on the monitor. Jerking off in her cabin. Liara working her own hand between her legs, crying out as she came all over her own hand, and watching Shepard doing the same. The vision was enough to push them both over the edge..

_ Fuck I'm gonna come.. _

_ Take me, Shepard.. _

_ Come with me.. _

_ I-I can't hold back anymore.. _

_ Don't.. not for me.. _

_ I'm yours... _

As the release hit them Liara pulled Shepard inside her with her legs and her hands were in the red hair pulling her into her mouth. Their screams muffled by each other’s mouths as they kissed fiercely through their shared orgasm. Wetness ran down both their legs while they trembled and shook. Still embedded in their minds.

With Shepard laying on top of her, panting into her neck Liara started to pull back from the meld.

‘ _ Wait. Don't leave just yet.’ _

They lingered in the meld just a little longer, before beeping sounds interrupted them. Coming both from Shepard's omni-tool and from the broker’s console.

"Shit. I better get dressed. The Broker could be here any second? Their calling for him right? The beeping?" Shepard pulled out but leaned down to give Liara a kiss one last time before she stood up and started to dress herself.

"I don't think she will mind.." Liara said while she walked over to her suit, pulling it back onto her body and zipping it up.

"Glyph. Make sure to send Commander Shepard every piece of Intel we have of the Collectors, to her personal terminal on the Normandy. And make her a copy of the surveillance footage from the last hour in the room as well. I'm sure she would enjoy it.." She turned towards the human and winked at Shepard, who now stood almost fully dressed, her jaw slack open and with a shock expression.

"Yes, of course, Shadow Broker." the drone answered and Shepard almost fainted.

"Y-You? You are the Broker?" She managed to croak out.

Liara laughed. "Oh please, is it really so hard to believe? But don't tell anyone. If you do I might have to send my agents after you. No one knows who I am."

"Oh, believe me, I won’t tell anyone."

As Shepard walked towards the door leading out to her ship she turned around. She was still shocked that this sweet, wonderful asari was probably the most influential and dangerous person in the whole Galaxy. But at least she was on her good side.

"Could you really just have forwarded all the intel to my terminal? I didn't even need to come here?"

"Of course I could. But what fun would that be? "

Liara closed the distance between them, and she leaned in to give the Commander one last kiss. It started slow, but as it went on desire sparked to life again. Shepard had to pull them apart.

“You know I really got to go, Liara... I don't want to though. That's a bit strange.”

“I don't want you to go either.. I have told my agents to report back with anything they can find out about the collectors at least once a week. So I will be sure to forward any new information to you, Shepard.”

"You know. I would much rather come here and pick it up myself. If the Broker would allow that?" She grinned while she stroked Liara's cheek, not wanting to let this beautiful young woman go just yet.

Liara laughed again.

"Oh, she certainly will, Commander."


End file.
